Again
by AnimeXHarem
Summary: Rukia was Ciel's maid when he was little, but died in an accident. Rukia gains a new life in soul society, but losses her memories in her previews life. They give her a mission in England, and meets Ciel once more. Does Sebastian have a rival in who gains his soul? Ac. will be smutty later.
1. The Lost

Hello! So I don't know why but when I was eating chicken, and drinking apple juice, I got this idea, and I couldn't wait to see how it worked out! So here it is

**Disclaimer: don't own Bleach nor Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

"Rukia, rukia!" called the little young master.

When rukia heard her young master calling her, rukia stopped her cleaning and went walking toward his door; she paused to fix herself and tapped the door lightly, until she heard a voice telling her to come in. Rukia entered the room, closing the door behind her, "Yes, Young Master?"

"Rukia! Call me Ciel when we are alone." He walked toward rukia and hugged her, "Rukia? Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Rukia looked at Ciel surprised; she then sighed and nodded, "Anything for you, Ciel." She carried him and walked to the bed; sitting him at the end of the bed, "Ciel isn't weird to call me," she pointed to herself, "Instead of your mother?"

Ciel looked at her eyes, "No" he said hugging her once more. "I love you more!" he whined embracing her tightly.

She sighed, "You really are fond to me" she whispered patting her young master's head.

He tilted his face up meeting with her's, "Rukia, did you know, that when im with you I don't have scary dreams."

She looked at her young master confused, "Scary dreams?" She put both her hands in his shoulder and bowed down to be face to face. "What are they about, Ciel?"

He stood their quite for a moment and started to speak up, averting her gaze, "I dream about you. That you are no longer with me. People came and took you away, your body gushing out something red."

"Ciel, I'm never going to go. I'm going to stay here till you are a grown young man, I promise, till you no longer need me." She whispered, grabbing his chin so that he can face her.

"I will always need you, Im going to marry you when I grow up!" he exclaimed standing up.

Rukia chuckled, "Oh? I'll be waiting for you then." She paused and turned over to the clock next to the door, "Okay enough of chit-chatting, time for bed!" She made a gesture telling him to be ready for bed.

"What? but it's early, I want to be with you so mor-"

"No, it's time for bed; I'll be here for you till you fall asleep Ciel, I'll wait until you begin to have sweet dreams. "She sat at the edge of the bed, caressing his cheek.

"I'll read you a book till you fall asleep, deal?" she asked pointing to a book that's resting on the night stand.

He nodded. She began to read the story out loud; she paused to take a look at her young master. Rukia smiled at the scenery, her young master was sound asleep. She crept closer to ciel's face and kissed him in the cheek, "Goodnight, Ciel" as she stood up and walked toward the door, she paused in front of the door and turned around to see her young master, "One day" she said and exited the room.

* * *

Rukia walked down the stairs. She then entered the kitchen, to make herself some tea before bed. She added water to the kettle, setting it on the stove to begin to warm the water when she heard a noise. She turned around to see if someone was there, "I guess I'm starting to hear noises," she then proceeded back to her work. When she heard it again, "Maybe it's a mouse roaming the house." She grabbed a broom and headed to the door. When it suddenly flew open, a tall slender man with long black hair entered.

"Oh? Look at thas cutie," he paused and leaned closer to her face, "tell me, ya work here right?" He stared her down when she didn't respond. "I guess ya do. Ya have a cute outfit" he purred, checking her out.

Rukia felt disgusted. She was about to say something when another person came; but this time a big breasted girl with orange hair.

"Hey, we have a mission!" said the bosom girl annoyed, "Stop fooling around and let's just kill the brat and bail!" she exclaimed moving her arms up and down.

"Cock blocker" he whispered. He turned his head facing Rukia's, "Okay, hey lil' maid, ya wouldn't mind tellin' us where, Ciel Phantomhive is?" He pulled a gun pointing it to her head.

Rukia was scared but she couldn't let them kill her young master, he hasn't seen the world yet. Right now he's too young to understand anything. "_I think I'll have to break our promise, young master. Forgive me." _"Okay, I'll lead you to his room," she took a step back and reached for a knife that was lying on the table nearby, "follow me."

* * *

**Bang.**

"Honey! Call the police, somebody broke in the house."

He grabbed the phone and started to dial the police number. He began to explain to the police about their emergency and told them their going to be there as fast as they can.

"Honey I'm going to get Ciel!" she ran to the door and slammed it close. She began to run in the halls, until she stooped and opened ciel's door. "Ciel!" she yelled running to her boy that was sitting in his bed crying.

"M-mommy!" he hugged her as she came running to embrace him.

"Everything is going to be fine, we're safe, Ciel."

"And rukia?!" Ciel demanded, trying to get away from her embrace and go look for rukia.

"I'm pretty sure she's fine."

"Rachel! I called the police their coming as fast as they can."

* * *

"Shit ya were a really pretty one, but ya had ta do that!" He was trying to pull the knife away from his left chest, "I'm lucky it dain't go in the right side, or I'll be dead like ya!"

"Nice one Nnorita, too bad it didn't pierce your heart."

"Shut ta fuck up, Orihime."

"Now, now, let's calm down. We should get away from here; I'm pretty sure they woke up and now are calling the police."

"Yes Master, Aizen."

"What should we do 'bout this bitch body?"

"Just leave it there; it wasn't our job to deal with her."

"Yes, your right. Let's go Nnorita, Orihime." He walked to the door and left with his group.

Nnorita paused and turned around, "Bye, Bye lil' maid" and left.

* * *

"Sir, we only found a dead body, nothing else" sated a police man.

"Can we see the body?"

"Mommy, where's rukia?" Ciel asked as they were walking to a white sheet.

"Oh, I'm sure she escaped and will come back later."

"Really!" His face lit up knowing she was safe, but then it turned shocked and tears began to form. "Rukia!" he ran toward her body, "You promised me you were going to stay with me!" he yelled, tears running down his cheek, "You promised! You told me you were not going to leave me like the ones in my dream!" He started to embrace her lifeless body, "Rukia!"

"Ciel, don't do that!" She started to pull her away from Rukia's body.

"No! I can't leave her!" he yelled, trying to get away from his mother's hold, the more he struggled the more she tightened her hold.

"Here, it'll calm him down" said a police man handing her a cup of tea. Other police men put Rukia's body in a special bag, carrying it and walking out of the house. Ciel only stood there as he saw them take her away. As a new emotion grew within him, it was new to him, it wasn't happiness, no, it was dark.

* * *

So this is the first chapter!

Hope you like it,

In the beginning it's going to be an intro then the real story line.

REVIEW! Give me advice, or request on characters!

And yes Sebastian is going to be in the story!

Till next time, A.H.


	2. The New Beginning

Hello! ~ Sorry for updating so looong. I was being a bit lazy but Here's the next chappy! And thanks for the reviews im glad ya liked it!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji and bleach**

* * *

_"My chest hurts, I can't even breath the pain is so unbearable."_

"Hah" rukia gasped, opening her eyes from eternal darkness. "I'm not dead?" she took a look at her surroundings when she noticed a group arguing, rukia got up as she recognized their faces those were the ones that broke in her masters house. "Get out!" she yelled. No response. "What you can't hear me? I said get out!" rukia stepped closer to the long raven haired guy attempting to push him, when her hands reached him, "W-whhat?" Rukia tried once again but with the same results, her hand just went thru him. She stepped back looking at her hands with horror when she notice something by her chest. "What? What is this?" she asked but with no answers as she observed the chain and noticed, "Why is it in my there?" Rukia pulled the chain attempting to take it off, "Ugh" rukia groaned in pain. She thought that the feeling felt as if they had to pierce her heart to place the chain.

She noticed the chain was long and trailed the chain to see to what it was connected to. She stopped her tracks as she reached the end of the chain when she saw a bloody black raven hair on the floor. The chain was connected to a pale, small figure with blood splattered across her snowy face. Rukia stared at the body trying to believe that it wasn't hers, but welled up in tears as she recognized her own lifeless body.

Rukia got out of it when she saw the group escape; suddenly she looked at the tall raven haired stop and turned around,

"Bye, bye lil' maid" he said as he left the place.

Rukia stared at the door, and then to her body, she bend down and sat by her body, looking at it in confusion.

She heard the police sirens closing in. Police men came barging all over the place searching for clues. Some police men ordered others to call the ambulance for the girl's body; he just placed a thin white sheet across Rukia's lifeless body.

Rukia froze when she saw her young master. They were closing in, "No!" she protested when she heard the police men ask if they wanted to see the body.

"Mommy, where's rukia?"

"No!"

"Oh, I'm sure she escaped and will come back later."

"No! Please don't"

"Really!"

"D-don't look!"

"Rukia!"

She saw her young master run to her body. Tears ran down her cheeks. Why? Because she couldn't do anything, her young master demanded things she could no longer do. Every tear her young master cried, made her body numb. She was breaking down, "No! Don't do that!" she yelled, "Don't hug it" The more he protested to not leave her, the more she felt her heart clench.

"ugh!" she felt her heart being pulled, "W-wwhat?" she looked up to see men carry her lifeless body out of the mansion. Every step they took with her body the more here heart felt like breaking.

"Ahh!" rukia inhaled as she felt the pain go away, she drooped to her knees as she looked at the chain,

"Why is it shorter? You ask?"

Rukia looked around to locate where the voice is coming from and saw a man with a black kimono. She saw a pale figure with raven shoulder length hair and emerald eyes. Rukia gasped as she realized, "you can see me?!"

"Yes. I am a shinigami"

Rukia tilted her head, "Shinigami? As an a, dead god?"

"Yes. I came here to send you to soul society"

"Soul, what?" rukia blinked in confusion

He exhaled putting a hand in his temples, "Soul society, anyways let's just finish this. I have other things to do" he said pulling out his katana from his side.

Rukia flinched; she didn't even see that object.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to cut you," he pulled his sword from his side and turned it around so that the base was looking down at rukia, "See here. Im going to tap this to your forehead and off you go to soul society" The Shinigami tapped the hilt on Rukia's head,

"W-wait!" too late, her body was already turning into dust.

"Bye" he said.

* * *

"_Nee-san, where are you?"_

"_Sorry rukia, I have to go, I'm going to become a shinigami"_

"_Wait! Nee-san don't leave me!"_

"_Rukia, please forgive me" She walked away until rukia could no longer see her._

"_Nee-san!" Rukia yelled, she sat down hugging her knees, "I'm alone" She looked at her surroundings to see nothing but darkness_

"…_kia"_

_What? Is somebody calling me?_

"…_..Rukia!"_

_What is it?_

"_Rukia!"_

"W-what?!" she sat up from her bed.

"You were shaking; I guess you were having a bad dream. Are you okay?" asked the red head.

Rukia smiled, "Yes, I am fine now. Thanks Renji."

He got up from his knees and bend down giving her a tight embrace, "You know, you can tell me if you want. I'm not your best friend for nothing." He gave her a big smile.

"Yes, thanks"

He broke their embrace, "Ah, yes I remember. Ulquiorra came again asking the same thing as always, he wants you to become one of them. Are you going to?"

She paused for a moment. He's always been coming ever since her sister left, asking her to become a shinigami, "I don't know, maybe I should, so he can stop coming here, people from the district are too scared to even come close to the shop"

"If you go, I'll go with you as well; I'll go where ever you go"

"Hai, hai, I know, maybe I should call you otou-san" she chuckled

He blushed, "Shut up!"

"Okay, so did he tell you where do we meet up or something?"

"Yeah, he said by the main gate at noon"

"Okay, if you're coming hurry up, we don't have any time to waste"

He nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"Shinigami, eh?"

* * *

So here the chappy hope you like it!

Ya can also request some characters ya want to be in the story as well

Oh and yea some of the Espadas are shinigami now. heheh

Review!

So, till next time!

A.H.


	3. The Unexpected

Hello! ~ My lovely readers, i was a bit lazy but still made this chapter. Thanks for follows, reviews and favorite, So hope ya enjoy~

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji and bleach, Just the made up character(grandma).**

* * *

"Hey rukia. How's the private training with Ulquiorra?" asked her red headed friend.

Rukia dried her forehead as she looked up at him, "Okay I guess, he is a little strict, demanding, cold but he's a good teacher or so I say." she sat the cloth down and settled herself next to her dear friend.

"That's good; at least he isn't like some old geezer that hits ya with anything he finds" he looked up at the setting sun.

She thought for a moment and turned around to Renji, "Yeah. So how are you doing in all that stuff?"

"Hah? Oh, good. Their cool guys over there too." He laid down in the grass, putting his arms behind his head. "But it still feels lonely without you, you always bring stupid moments, and then everything feels enjoyable."

"Idiot, you're always so fast in making friends, you should not feel lonely without me! We still hangout and talk, right?"

"What? Im not, opps! did I say I missed you? " he said sarcastically.

_Ah there she is, _"Rukia." He stopped when he saw she wasn't alone.

Rukia stopped hitting Renji and turned around to meet his pale figure and keen emerald eyes, upon hearing her name, "Yes? Ulquiorra-san?" she stood up and made her way toward the pale figure.

He stared at her for a moment before speaking,"…Someone wants to meet you" Ulquiorra gestured the person behind him.

Rukia gasped as she remembered the figure behind Ulquiorra, "Nee-sama!"

* * *

Meanwhile ~

_**Ring. Ring, **_rang the Phantomhive house hold phone.

A maid was about to get the ringing phone when she heard her Mistress voice, "No, I'll get it dear." The maid nodded and dismissed herself.

She walked toward the phone and picked it up, "Yes? This is the Phantomhive house, who's speaking?"

"Yes, I'm Arthur Randall; Can I speak to the Phantomhive's?"

"Yes, she is speaking"

"Hm." He nodded in the other line, "I called to inform you that Mister Vincent and Miss Rachel have suffered a trategy and now are at the hospital. We don't know if they'll survive, they suffered severe burns, It's probably they won't"

She covered her mouth in shock, "W-..Where are they?" Trying her best to prevent tears to fall down.

"At a nearby hospital, well that's all I wanted to inform you about."

She looked over to a photo frame next to the phone, where her son and her daughter-in -law were and she caring a small boy with bright blue eyes ….."Yes, thank you. Goodbye" she hanged the phone up and broke into tears. She tried to hold them back when she felt a tug in her dress.

"Grandma is everything all right?" Ciel asked looking concerned. It was the first time seeing his dear grandma cry. He never once saw nobody cry before and he doesn't want to ever again. He promised himself he will never cry anymore for she has died. It hurt it him when he knew he couldn't do anything to make her tears disappear.

She jumped slightly when she heard him, "Ciel! It-it's alright, get ready we will go somewhere today" she said trying to give him her best smile.

Ciel still felt that something was wrong but he just went with the flow, he nodded "Yes, grandma." He walked away toward his new destination.

"Thank you Ciel," she whispered as she watched him go. _I'm sorry; once again you will feel pain of losing someone dear to you._

* * *

"Shit. Ya think we got 'im thas time? I mean we dan't even check if he was ther'. What if we jus' did shit fo nuthin'?"

"Be quiet Nnorita, Im sure he got caught up in the fire."

"What if he didn' ya bitch!"

"Stop calling me a bitch! That isn't even my name, or what you're so dumb you forgot my name? Or wait do you even know yours?" she said sarcastically.

"Bitch I ain't tha dumb, and yes I know ya name, its whore" he said making faces at Orihime.

"Now, please don't fight among our self's comrades. I'm pretty sure they'll held a funeral for their lost ones or I'm sure they died and in there we will be able to confirm it, whether his dead or alive, understand?"

"Yea" _whatever ya fucking bitch. _He waved his hand up and down in understand-ment.

"Yes Aizen."

* * *

Ciel was walking up the blue stairs toward his room. He walked in and settled himself in his fluffy bed and hold up a picture of his parents.

_It's been a long time since I last saw my parents, I know mother and father care for me, but I still can't forget her at all. They told me they were sending me to grandma for a while but it seems for like eternity. They didn't let me take anything from the house; mother said that this will be like a vacation for my mind. But I still don't feel the difference. When I try to call them they don't answer. Did they forget me? It's been almost been 4 months. It's about to be my nineteenth birthday, I at least want to be back home by then._

_The graphics of that night are still printed in my mind. I still feel her in my body, her heat, her smell, her voice, her touch. It's still holding strong in my body. I want to forget, I want to but I still refuse to let my once happiness slip away so easily. The first time I met rukia I thought to myself that she looked like the angels in the heavens. At first I thought it was weird for me to see something more beautiful than my mother. She had snowy skin, jet black shoulder length hair and those huge velvet eyes, those eyes were hypnotizing, it felt that she can see what others can't. I just couldn't bear to see her there, all painted in crimson red. Her snowy skin dipped in blood, her once bright eyes turned into lifeless orbs. Everything to me turned to a living hell, nothing mattered. She was the light for the new path I had but it turned dim and lost again. I at least want to grasp what I have now but I'll never forget her. No not never._

A knock in the door broke him from his trance, "Yes? Come in._"_

"Young master, your grandma is waiting for you at the door for your leave" informed a maid.

"Ah, yes I'll be right there."

* * *

I guess im being a little mean with him but i have to!

Anyways review!

Till next time~

A.H.


End file.
